everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmandi
Emandi ([[Emma|'Em'ma]]/'Andi') first developed in Discovery. They first meet when Emma is moving into the neighborhood, Andi walks by and introduces herself, and Andi offers to help them move in and Emma accepted. When Emma arrives at Iridium High, Emma walks to her locker and Andi does the same, only for the girls to find out their lockers are next to each other. Andi tells Emma to stay away from The Panthers and Emma asks why. Later on after school, Emma invites Andi to her house where they have a sleepover. Emma asks Andi what should they and Andi offers boxing which makes Emma feel uncomfortable so Andi says it's her house and she should plan what they do. Emma gives Andi a makeover and tells her that Maddie and Mrs. Van Pelt came to her house and Emma unknowingly casts a spell "--And they left in a rush, hey where did I leave the brush?" which causes the Brush to teleport in her hand. Emma and Andi are terrified and they hug each other. A few minutes later, Emma unknowlingly casts another spell which makes a bunch of balloon hearts fall out her closet, Andi suggests that Emma is a witch. ''Click here to see the Emandi/Gallery,The Emandi Society '' Emandi Moments Season 1 Discovery * Andi is the first person Emma meets. * Andi helps Emma carry her boxes. * Emma calls her sweet. * Andi gives Emma advice on how to survive at Iridium High. * They have their first sleepover together. The Big Rescue * Andi helps Emma practice her witch powers. The Big Chill * Andi offers to support Emma in keeping her witch powers. * Emma attends Andi's swim meet. Monkey Business *Emma tells Andi she looks fine in her magician's assistant costume. *Andi allows her to make one joke about it. *Emma pushes her outside to help Tony with his magic show. *She thinks its funny when Tony sees Emma use magic and think she's a magican like him. *Andi tells Emma her popularity went down because of it. *Andi helps Emma distracts Daniel when he comes over unexpectedly and the Hex is floating everywhere. *Andi and Emma go to Lily when she asks them for help, and see her turn into a monkey. * Monkey Business II *Emma and Andi try to figure out who did this to Lily and how to change her back. *Andi tells Emma to stall Daniel while she tries to capture Lily, but she escapes. *Emma freaks out when she finds out Lily escaped. *They both realize they need the Hexoren to reverse the spell. *They both get caught in the hallways during class by her dad. *Afterschool, they read the Hex and try to change Lily back, but fail. *Emma went to find Andi, only to see the Pathers took Lily before she ran off again. *They find Lily in her office and chase her to the cafeteria. *Andi tells Emma to try to change Lily back again. * Pantherized * Emma saves Andi from Maddie's spell. * Emma and Andi both end their fight and become friends again. Beach Ball *Andi misses beach ball for Emma. Which Witch is Which? * Andi accompanies Emma on getting the Hexoren back from Maddie. The Chosen One * She waits with Emma for Daniel to pick her up. * They both get a call from Daniel's phone and see that the Principal kidnapped Daniel. * Andi helps Emma get rid of The Principal. Season 2 Zombie Boyfriend * Emma lets Andi keep Phillip around. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree * Emma transports Phillip back into the game after he tries to bite several people. BF-Never * Andi is mad at Emma for sending Phillip back into the game. I'll Stop the World * Andi helped work on a device that would get Emma and Daniel out of The Abyss. Emma vs. Emma * Andi and Emma become friends again after Andi overhears Desdemona's plan to take over the Magic realm and annihilate Emma in the process. * Andi admits to Emma that Phillip was dangerous and that it was best to send him back. Season 3 Beachside 7 Rebel Emma Always You Breaking All the Rules *They went inside to the Witches' Council. *Emma wants to convince them to make Andi a guardian. Neverending Summer The Kanay Strikes Back Trivia * Emma and Andi had a sleepover with one another. * Andi lets Emma know she's going to help Emma become a better Witch. * Andi was the first one to figure out that Emma is a witch. * Andi tries to protect Emma with her knowledge on zombie apocalypses. * In Zombie Boyfriend Emma lets Andi keep Philip. * Andi is mad at Emma when she sends Philip back into the game. * They both make up in I'll Stop the World. * They had their second sleepover in Mac-sic-cle. Songs * Count Me In - Dove Cameron * Count On Me - Bruno Mars * Edge Of The Mirror - Emme Rose * Lean On Me - Bill Withers * TTYLXOX - Bella Thorne * You've Got A Friend In Me - Randy Newman * Girlfriend - Nicki Minaj Similarities * Their lockers are next to each other. * They share a dislike for Maddie and The Panthers. * They both once want to be a Witch Guardians. (Emma wanted to be one in The Chosen One.) * They both go to Iridium High. * They live in the same neighborhood. * Their both females. * Their best friends. Differences *Emma is very girly while Andi is a tomboy. *Emma loves glitter while Andi loves great white sharks and zombie's. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Pairings Category:Shipping